


Skinny Dipping

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: After a skinny-dipping party with her girlfriends, Keiko finds herself in the arms of a sexy wind demon.





	Skinny Dipping

A/N- Here is the first paring with Jin and Keiko. I don't have a beta reader for this story. So there will be issues with this one-shot. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; I only own this story and plot line.

Warning: Small sex scene

* * *

 

The Dark Tournament matches had ended earlier that day, and now, Keiko was being pulled by Yukina and the other girls to the hotel pool. Keiko had brought a new bathing suit when she got to the island with Shizuru and Botan. They found out that it was a large pool and seen it on a tour by themselves, and they wanted the pool for themselves to have a small party with Botan and Shizuru and Yukina. She sighed at this and let herself be pulled by the ice female.

"We're going skinny dipping in the pool with the rest of the girls. We booked it for most of the night," Yukina said.

Keiko smiled and walked with Yukina. She step up to her and started to chat with the ice demoness. It was nicer to walk with her then having her arm hurting from the pulling.

"If we're skinny dipping in the pool at the hotel, won't other guests still be there?" Keiko asked, looking at Yukina while they walked towards the pool area.

"There will be no other guests. Shizuru had a run in with the owner of this hotel, and she asked him if she could have a party in the pool with her friends. We don't know what the owner wanted in return from Shizuru. Well, I guess, we can ask Shizuru about it, but at least, we got the pool for a few hours tonight," Yukina replied as she continued to walk.

Keiko just nodded as she saw the pool's sign and went into the women's changing roomon the right. Yukina and Keiko met up with Shizuru and Botan within the changing room. That was when Keiko noticed something missing.

"Where are our bathing suits?' Keiko asked.

"In our rooms. We are skinny dipping tonight. That's why we asked to have the pool to ourselves tonight," Shizuru stated as she took off her clothes into the hamper that was there.

Keiko blushed a bit but shook her head as she also undressed from her clothes and placed them into a new hamper on the side. Yukina and Botan followed them as they walked out into the pool area.

Keiko turned to Shizuru and asked out, "Shizuru, what did the director want from you in return for the pool?"

Shizuru looked at her and flashbacked to the man she met again after she was saved by him.

_"I didn't get to say thank you for saving me from before."_

_The man just nodded his head and then stated, "Is that all you came here to say?'_

_Shizuru shook her head at him and stated, "My girlfriends and I want to have a party in the pool sometime but the manager said to ask the director and showed me a picture of you. So my question is would you allow us to have the pool for three hours?"_

_"You may, but in return you must accompany me to dinner_ _." He told her. "Name is Sakyo."_

End of flashback

"Shizuru.' Yukina replied.

"The director kind of demanded me to go accompany him to dinner tomorrow." Shizuru stated with no fuss.

Keiko nodded her head and didn't ask anything else. Keiko touched the pool first. The water was warm. Keiko quickly waded in and dived underneath the calm surface. She resurfaced. She turned and smiled at her friends. They giggled and got into the pool as well.

Within minutes after they got into the pool, they decided to play pool volleyball. Yukina showed the girls her ice powers by freezing a ball of water within seconds. An hour later, the game was done. Keiko and Botan had won the first match while Shizuru and Yukina won the second match. They played and splashed each other. Soon, they floated around as they talked about the boys' matches and everything. After some time, it was almost time to go.

"Keiko, we're going back to our room. See you soon," Yukina told her.

"Remember, Keiko, the pool will be opened to other guests soon," Shizuru said as she placed a new cigarette into her mouth. The girls left Keiko in the pool.

Keiko swam back and forth, looking at the ceiling. She sighed as she wondered how Yusuke was doing. She didn't even realize that it was past the time to get out. Her eyes closed as she held herself up against the side.

… **Jin…..…**

Jin stretched out as he yawned, bored out of his mind. His team would be up against Team Urameshi next. He needed to win this fight against Urameshi. His sponsor told him if they won that the hanging death land would be theirs. He stood up and stretched as he looked at Toya and Risho talking about the upcoming match. Jin opened the door and started to walk out.

"Jin, what do you think?" Toya asked. His blue hair shone in the lights of the room.

Jin turned to Toya and said, "Hmm."

With that said, Jin left the room. He walked towards the pool; he heard it was closed for a few hours as some females wanted to have a party. Where was the fun of the party if it had no males?

He walked into the men's room and put on his white swim suit. Jin walked out and saw a female. His eyes widened at the female for she was naked. Her body was lovely. He could feel his girth harden a bit at her sight. Jin slowly got into the pool as he gently swam towards her.

… **Keiko…..…**

Keiko could feel breathing near her. She opened her eyes to stare into deep blue ones. Keiko jumped as she opened her mouth to scream. Jin quickly drew her into his arms and gave her a kiss to stop her from screaming.

He sucked out her air as he let go. "Top of the evening to you, little lady."

Keiko breathed in and out as she looked at him. Keiko heard his voice and just nodded. She wondered what kind of demon he was.

Keiko asked, "Why are you here? What kind of demon are you?"

Keiko was feeling a bit confused and uncomfortable with this male holding onto her. "Could you please let me go?"

Jin looked at her and replied," The pool is free now; I'm a Shinobi and no to let you go." Jin kissed Keiko again.

Keiko struggled a bit but slowly calmed down as she had smelled an aroma that was something sweet and aromatic around her. The demon pulled back and strokes her face.

… **..Jin…..**

Jin had emitted out his aroma scent towards the female, he could tell it was working as she was falling into his hands. Normally he won't use his aroma on any female, but this one was hard to get and that his match was tomorrow.

He wanted to have his fun with a wild romp and some females had a disgusting smell to them and were used too much. This little firefly was pure and smelled surgery. He also used his aroma to coax her into her wild side.

Jin pulled back when he felt her complying with his aroma and affections. He strokes her face as his hands went down and cupped her breasts gently as he played with them. First gently and then going harder.

He could feel her responding to him more. He kissed her lips as he went down onto her neck sucking and nipping it. Jin bit lightly onto her nipples as he lifted her up.

… **Keiko…..**

" _No…'_

Keiko moaned as this demon was making her feel. Her mind was telling her to get him to stop but every time she had opened her mouth, moans of pleasure came out. Keiko moved her hands over the demon's chest rubbing her against him.

Keiko hands feathered across his chest with light unsure touches.

… **Jin…**

Jin felt her feathery hands sliding up his chest. He moaned out as his hands wondered south and cupped her core. Jin looked at her and smirked as his let his finger into her opening gently started to finger her.

Jin pumped slowly into her core as he looked at her face. She was in pleasure by his finger. He grinned at her and pumped faster into her core.

********************Sex Scene************************

Jin felt her cumming to her end as she opened her mouth to scream. Jin covered her lips with his lips. While he kept his lips on hers, he pulled her legs on his hips and thrust into her. He looked into her eyes to see tears forming. He whispered smoothing words as he slowly pulled out and back in.

Jin pumped into her core. He could tell her end was coming soon again. He pulled his lips away from hers as he could tell she needed to breathe. Jin pumped into her slowly as he could and soon Keiko cummed. She hanged onto Jin shoulders she was cried out her pleasure but was silence by Jin's mouth.

***************End of Sex scene*****************************

Keiko calmed down from her high as the aroma dissipated. She gasped at him as he held onto her. She remembers what happened. She glared at him now as she struggled away from him but as he held tighter. Keiko felt something warm within her, she gasp as she looked at him.

It was bad enough that he took her first time, as well as he also cummed in her. Yusuke's going to killed him.

Jin pulled out as he whispered into her ear," Thanks for the fun." With that he was out of the pool and gone into the men's changed rooms.

Keiko looked at her hands and cried into them. Whatever he did to her, she was still feeling satisfied. She knew it was his entire fault that her body was still feeling hot. Keiko blushed red as she could still feel his gently hands over her body, while she got out of the pool. She made her way towards the women's change rooms smiling all the way for some reason.

* * *

A/N- The end of this one shot. No don't need a reason to have sex. Most would like a reason but things happen in life. I hope you enjoyed this first story with Jin and Keiko together. Bye


End file.
